Something Just Like This
by acebear
Summary: Tabby Romance enough said


Something just like this

don't own anything but this work of fiction

Abby was just sitting at the bar waiting for Tony she couldn't believe he had talked her into going to a karaoke bar of all things . She hadn't been there long when he finally showed up she looked at him with a look that said about time . He then said I know I'm late my report took longer then I thought she said yeah sure as she took another drink of her beer . It wasn't until they had finished they're second beers that they decided to sing some thing they decided to make things interesting by making a bet whoever won would choose what they were going to do next . They flipped a coin to see who was going to go first to witch Abby won so she went on stage and grabbed a mic . The song she picked fit her mood perfectly at that moment she picked Starving by Hailee Steinfeld

You know just what to say Shit, that scares me, I should just walk away But I can't move my feet The more that I know you, the more I want to Something inside me's changed I was so much younger yesterday, oh I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you Don't need no butterflies when you give me the whole damn zoo By the way, by the way, you do things to my body I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you By the way, by the way, you do things to my body I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you You know just how to make my heart beat faster Emotional earthquake, bring on disaster You hit me head-on, got me weak in my knees Yeah, something inside me's changed I was so much younger yesterday, ye-eah  
So much younger yesterday, oh, yeah I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you Don't need no butterflies when you give me the whole damn zoo By the way, by the way, you do things to my body I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you By the way, by the way, you do things to my body I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you You, yeah, till I tasted you(I didn't know that I-I didn't know that I-till I tasted you) By the way, by the way, you do things to my body I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh Na-na-na-na Na-na-na-na The more that I know you, the more I want to Something inside me's changed I was so much younger yesterday

it wasn't long after she had finished that she walked back over to him and told him to beat that . He then said OK your on and made his way up to the stage it didn't take him long to pick out a song he picked Something Just Like this by The Chainsmokers ft Coldplay

I've been reading books of old The legends and the myths Achilles and his gold Hercules and his gifts  
Spiderman's control And Batman with his fists And clearly I don't see myself upon that list But she said, "Where d'you wanna go? How much you wanna risk? I'm not looking for somebody With some superhuman gifts. Some superhero, Some fairytale bliss. Just something I can turn to. Somebody I can kiss. I want something just like this."Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo Oh, I want something just like this Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo Oh, I want something just like this I want something just like this I've been reading books of old The legends and the myths The testaments they told The moon and its eclipse And Superman unrolls A suit before he lifts But I'm not the kind of person that it fits  
She said, "Where d'you wanna go?How much you wanna risk? I'm not looking for somebody  
With some superhuman superhero,Some fairytale something I can turn to.  
Somebody I can miss.I want something just like this.I want something just like this."Oh, I want something just like this Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo Oh, I want something just like this Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo"Where d'you wanna go?How much you wanna risk?I'm not looking for somebody With some superhuman gifts. Some superhero, Some fairytale bliss. Just something I can turn to. Somebody I can kiss.I want something just like this."Oh, I want something just like this  
Oh, I want something just like this Oh, I want something just like this .

He had just set then mic down when she came on stage and kissed him it didn't take him long to pull her close and deepen the kiss . After parting for air she looked into his eyes and said you so win so what do you wanna do next . He looked at her for a moment before whispering into her ear that he thinks she knows then he kissed her again before taking her hand and leading her out of the bar . Once they got outside of the bar it began to rain (not a hard rain but the kind of rain that romance movies are made of .) so they stood there outside of the bar just making out in the rain . Soon they needed to part for air and not much longer that a cab had pulled up and they got in .

It didn't take long for them to get to his apartment after paying he took her upstairs . After getting there they picked up where they left off but this time she was against his bedroom door and they were almost completely naked the only they underwear her bra was somewhere between the living room and they hall to his bedroom . Soon he was turning around and laying her on his bed he looked into her eyes before finishing getting them undressed .

Once they were completely naked he looked at her for a few moments just taking in how beautiful she is after he finished looking he wasted no time getting on top of her and attacking her with kisses before entering her fast and deep . It wasn't long before they both could tell the other was close and with one more sloppy kiss and two more thrusts they both were coming fast and hard . After getting they're breathing back is when he pulled out of her and kissed her once more while pulling her close . After needing air again they just laid there cuddling and thinking about how that was better then any of their nightly fantasies could ever dream to be . Soon she sat up a little just enough to make him look then ask her what was wrong . She just smiled before giving him a sweet kiss and saying I've been dreaming of something just like this for a long time and I can't believe tonight actually happened he smiled then said I know what could make this night better she looked at him before saying oh what's that . He says this then pulled he back down so that she is laying once again and getting back on top of her making love to her for the second time that night them both knowing that tonight was just the beginning of something amazing something they both have wanted since they first met the other .

A/n ok guys stopping here so tell me what u think

yours always

acebear


End file.
